Shopping carts are routinely used by customers of a retail establishment to store items prior to purchase as the customers shop and/or to transport purchased items to customers' vehicles. Various types of devices have been developed over the years for attaching to the handlebars of shopping carts. For example, devices have been developed to provide customers with various shopping tools such as writing surfaces, calculators, notepads, and writing utensils. In addition, some devices have been developed that include clips for holding notes, coupons or shopping lists.
Such devices are also often used for marketing and/or informational purposes, and may include store logos, store directories, advertisements and/or coupons. One particular design, for example, includes a backplate that is surrounded and partially overlapped on all four sides by a lip, with a laminated sheet adhered to the backplate to provide a store directory and/or advertisements for display to a customer. In addition, the design may utilize a removable multi-page booklet that includes multiple laminated pages bound together along a binding that may be inserted under the lip around and over the top of the backplate. The booklet is typically adhered to the laminated sheet mounted to the backplate using an adhesive strip disposed on a back page of the booklet, and the back page is typically clear to enable the laminated sheet mounted to the backplate to remain visible.
It has been found, however, that limitations exist in conventional designs. For example, the use of adhesives to secure booklets to such designs can lead to adhesive build-up over time, or to delamination of the underlying laminated sheet, particularly when booklets are replaced on a regular basis to update the advertisements presented to customers. In addition, removing and replacing booklets can be a time-consuming operation considering that a typical retail establishment such as a grocery store may have hundreds of shopping carts in use at any given time. Installation may also be complicated by weather concerns when using adhesives, as shopping carts may need to be wiped off or allowed to dry prior to replacing booklets.